memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:(Wichtig!) Überarbeitung von Vorlagen
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass ich die [[Vorlage:In Arbeit|Vorlage InArbeit]] nach Vorlage:In Arbeit verschoben habe. Alle die aktuell diese Vorlage für Artikelüberarbeitungen nutzen, mögen doch bitte einen Linkfix machen und das fehlende Leerzeichen einfügen. Danke! Der Hintergrund dieser Überarbeitung liegt darin, dass das fehlende Leerzeichen bei solchen Stichworten wie bspw. In Arbeit, Konstante Bearbeitung, Neue Kategorie, Brauche Aufmerksamkeit, Fehlende Quellen, Ausbaufähiger Artikel, Unvollständiger Artikel, Gesperrtes Lemma, Exzellenter Artikel oder Falsches Thema faktisch ein Rechtschreibfehler ist. Es gibt keinen mir bekannten technischen oder stilistischen Grund das Leerzeichen weg zu lassen. Immerhin gab es auch schon einige Vorlagen die in einem korrekten Deutsch verfasst wurden und trotzdem funktioniert haben. Ein bisschen auf die Schreibweise unserer Lemmata können wir schon achten. Auch wenn es nur interner Quellcode von Vorlagen etc. ist. --Mark McWire 00:13, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Eine Möglichkeit, aber das ist nur geraten, ist vllt, dass in den alten MediaWiki-Versionen das Including nur für Seiten ohne Leerzeichen funktioniert hat. Aber nur geraten. -- 09:21, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt, wo viele Vorlagen verschoben wurden: sollten dann nicht auch diese noch angepasst werden: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :Ich will auch niemanden ärgern, es geht jetzt mehr um die Einheitlichkeit, wenn wir es schonmal anpacken. -- 10:36, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Da wurde ich gerne einige Bezeichnungsänderungen durchführen, darum hatte ich sie noch nicht gelistet. ::* ::* ::* :: Ich finde, dass so die Vorlagen auch einen gewissen Klang haben und die Bedeutung sofort klar wird. :: Außerdem sollten wir einige Sachen eindeutschen, sprich Factual Error nach Inhaltliche Fehler Beim Rest stimme ich bzgl. Leerzeichen zu. --79.244.61.30 08:24, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :War da jemand nicht eingeloggt? Bei den zuletzt angesprochenen Vorlagen ist es imo praktischer, wenn sie alle mit "Exzellenter Artikel" beginnen. Dann stehen sie in Auflistungen, Kategorien und Suchen usw. immer beieinander. Wenn man mal alle brauch sucht man sich sonst wieder alle zusammen. Wie wäre es also mit: :* :* :* :Diese Bündelung ist mir schon ziemlich wichtig. -- 08:43, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Huch, ich war da nicht eingeloggt. Ich vergesse am Arbeitsplatz-PC immer das Einloggen bzw. manchmal für Kleinigkeiten logge ich mich absichtlich nicht ein. Also wenn du darauf bestehst, mit dem genannten Grund der Übersichtlichkeit, habe ich selbstverständlich nichts dagegen. War ja nur so ein Gedanke, die Vorlage für Neulinge nachvollziehbar zu benennen. Aber deine Variante ist auch recht klar. --Mark McWire 12:23, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aus Benutzer Diskussion:Mark McWire In Arbeit vs. InArbeit So, nun hast du die ganze Vorlage verschoben. Ich habe in letzter Zeit mal versucht, den Sumpf aus tausenden Weiterleitungen zu beräumen. Und da hab ichs nicht so gern, wenn willkürlich verschoben wird und dann wieder zwei WL liegenbleiben. Was also ist jetzt das Problem mit dem Lemma der Vorlage? Wir haben auch , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . Ich weiß, da fehlt auch überall das Leerzeichen und es ist auch da nicht richtig geschrieben. Aber die Vorlage zu verschieben und dann alle Seiten anzupassen macht eben Arbeit. Vor allem, wenn man die Seiten nicht bearbeiten kann. Also du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun und die Vorlage wieder zurückverschieben oder aber alle anschreiben, das in ihren "In-Arbeit-Seiten" zu ändern, denn ich möchte ehrlich gesagt keine absolut überflüssige WL dazu haben. Sorry für die Klarheit, aber vielen Dank -- 16:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Jedes mal wenn ich diese Vorlage benutze, setze ich automatisch ein Leerzeichen, weil ich es einfach gewohnt bin korrektes Deutsch zu schreiben. Dann bleibt die Vorlage immer als Rotlink stehen und ich muss in einer zweiten Bearbeitung die Vorlage wieder umbauen, was dann natürlich auch in der Historie steht... kannste gerne in von mir bearbeiteten Artikel nachprüfen. Das regt mich auf, weil es ein doofer Aufwand für eine fehlerhafte Rechtschreibung ist. Ich kann mir partout nicht merken, bei welchen Vorlagen ich nun drauf achten muss sie absichtlich falsch zu schreiben damit sie funktionieren. In Zukunft werde ich dann den Rotlink einfach stehen lassen, weil ich keinen Bock habe absichtlich Rechtschreibefehler zu begehen, nur weil die Vorlagen-Ersteller einfach schusselig waren und keinen Anlass sehen die Vorlagen nachträglich zu korrigieren. So jetzt habe ich auch mal Tacheles geredet. --Mark McWire 17:00, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen-Korrekturen Ich habe erstmal halbes Dutzend geringfügig genutzter Vorlagen korrigiert. Die Vorlagen wie BraucheAufmerksamkeit oder FehlendeQuellen oder AusbaufähigerArtikel sind einfach zu massiv verlinkt als das ich die ohne Bot-Unterstützung ändern könnte. --Mark McWire 17:33, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, dann schreib mir doch am besten ne kurze Liste, mit den Verschiebungen, die du machst. Dann kann ich die Befehle vorbereiten und schnell die Links zu deinen Verschiebungen anpassen. Und was machen hier mit diesen Seiten? -- 17:55, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: BraucheAufmerksamkeit habe ich nun von Hand verschoben, da die doch nicht so arg verlinkt war, wie ich erst dachte. @ Liste #1: ::* Vorlage:AusbaufähigerArtikel zu Vorlage:Ausbaufähiger Artikel ::* Vorlage:FehlendeQuellen zu Vorlage:Fehlende Quellen ::* Vorlage:ExzellenterArtikel zu Vorlage:Exzellenter Artikel ::(Bei den anderen Artikeln ist es wohl nicht nötig zusätzlich Leerzeichen einzubauen, weil es ja keine Stichpunkte sind, wie bspw. In Arbeit, Konstante Bearbeitung, Neue Kategorie, Brauche Aufmerksamkeit, Fehlende Quellen, Ausbaufähiger Artikel, Unvollständiger Artikel, Gesperrtes Lemma oder Falsches Thema. Bei CopyrightVerletzung... muss man nur das v'' klein schreiben, damit ein vernünftiges deutsches Wort entsteht. :: Was die Sache mit den ''InArbeit angeht, werde ich die Leute wohl anschreiben oder besser allgemeine Mitteilung im Forum verfassen. --Mark McWire 18:15, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Um da mal kurz einen Kommentar anzubringen, ehrlich, no offense, aber bin ich der einzige, der sich ein wenig daran stört, Diskussionsbeiträge anderer Benutzer nachträglich zu ändern…?--Bravomike 20:29, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::: Optimal ist das sicher nicht, aber besser als Unmengen Rotlinks stehen zu lassen. Beim Fixen der Links der Vorlagen habe ich aufgrund der Massen jetzt auch nicht so drauf geachtet, ob das jetzt ein Artikel, eine Artikel-Diskussion oder ein Forum war. --Mark McWire 20:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, Rotlinks ist ein Argument. Ich war vielleicht ein wenig empfindlich, weil einige Leute sogar Rechtschreibfehler in fremden Diskbeiträgen korrigieren, und das kann ich gar nicht ab.--Bravomike 20:40, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum. -- 21:27, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 00:07, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC)